Obesity, particularly upper body obesity, is an important risk factor for many metabolic diseases, including dyslipidemias an coronary artery disease. The goal of this study is to investigate the metabolic mechanisms responsible for the hypertriglyceridemia in persons with upper-body obesity. Stable isotopes tracers will be used to measure whole-body and splanchinic FFA and triglyceride kinetics in the postabsorptive state and during ingestion of carbohydrates in subjects with upper-and lower-body obesity.